


Twisted Beauty of Honey Blues

by Kellyjelly



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Alpha Hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Awkward Will, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Claiming, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hannibal is protective, Hannibal is the asset, Haughty Hannibal, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Will, Pining, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Rutting, Scenting, Shape of Water AU, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, True Love, Will is a dork in love, alternative universe, courting, cute moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellyjelly/pseuds/Kellyjelly
Summary: The hidden facility of the science division is located underneath the FBI Academy, and the Department of Scientific and Physical Experimentation is receiving a new asset that will be under the supervision of an Omega scientist by the name of Will Graham.The new asset is a creature built for violence and said creature was named Hannibal. When Hannibal detects Will’s intoxicating and drooling scent, the creature immediately chooses Will Graham as his mate.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 47
Kudos: 297





	Twisted Beauty of Honey Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers! 
> 
> Well, this is another new fic and this time I’m joining the Hannibal fandom. Mind you all, I’ve never written Hannibal before and this will be a new experience for me. This is a Shape of Water AU and I’ll somewhat follow the movie but not really. 
> 
> Very quickly, Hannibal is the asset meaning that he’s a creature of my own imagination and he has the hots for Will Graham. So, we’ll see how this goes. 
> 
> Other than that, enjoy!

Baltimore. 

The city where nothing happens. The city where streets flicker with abandonment and loneliness. The sight where trees become greener every year with the addition of large quantities of snow falling in the shape of complex crystal snowflakes. Every living soul and body in Baltimore bare witnessed an uneventful life. 

Nothing happens to no one. 

These lifeless happenings occur to everyone even to one Omega by the name of Will Graham. A solitary Omega bonded to no one. A gorgeous young man who expected life to continue on with boring occurrences that held no value to him. Until one day, he was confronted with a creature that turned his life upside down in the most beautiful ways he could ever imagine. 

  
  
*-* 

  
  
Will Graham awoke with the sound of his alarm ringing next to his ear. The start of another day where the Omega endured the same process of wearing a plaid shirt with dark colored pants and a brown colored suit jacket. Will stood in front of a mirror and looked himself over, hating the way every day he was met with the same face yet nothing magical ever happened to him. 

The Omega sighed and went downstairs, greeting the pack of stray dogs he adopted from the streets and gave them food before he walked through the threshold of his door and locked it. Will shivered from the brisk air nipping at his skin and wrapped a scarf around his neck while slipping on a coat. The Omega made his way towards his car and started to drive the many miles that led towards the FBI Academy. 

The institution where young Alphas, Betas, and Omegas would train to become police officers or any other job that dealt with the force. Beneath the academy, there was a laboratory controlled by the government of Baltimore. A hidden facility where experiments, research, and the knowledge of unknown creatures were secretly hidden from the public view. 

There were different stations dedicated to specific research; certain quarters dealt with the botany of unidentifiable plants that obtained peculiar traits that fascinated researchers. Another section of the facility dealt with the study of water; test tubes were filled with various samples of water in order to succumb the tests that explained the shape of water. 

The list of research labs continued on with different purposes but the section where Will Graham worked was under the scientific and physical experimentation of unspecified creatures not known to man yet. Will was the first Omega who was granted a position in being a scientist while being in an Alpha based field. 

Yet Will was also the youngest scientist to ever hold a position where he was in charge of his own lab and controlled the comings and goings of any creature presented to him. The one who came in with creature after creature was Jack Crawford, an Alpha who was the head of the Behavioral Science Unit with a soft spot for Will Graham. 

Jack Crawford saw potential in Will Graham and it was him who helped the Omega achieve the position of being a scientist. Once Will became a scientist, Jack promised to be in charge of overseeing the creatures coming through Will’s section and giving the Omega full authority of making decisions concerning the following actions of whether the creature will be studied or released back into its home territory. 

Though such decisions were always revoked by Jack, leaving Will with no authority nor voice when it came to the protection of the creature under the Omega’s hands. 

But today was a special day because Jack phoned Will the day before; explaining to the Omega that after seven months of not being able to capture a creature for Will, finally they managed to obtain the obscurest monster that proved to be a feisty beast with a diet concerning the consumption of human flesh. 

The monstrous animal was found in a lagoon far from Baltimore, its capabilities almost helped it camouflage in the murky water of the lagoon but the number of humans was greater. Seventeen men against one massive creature seemed very unfair. Though the loss of seven men didn’t stop the order to capture the demon-like creature and bring it in for experimentation. 

So now, the poor animal was being transported to Will’s lab. 

Will flashed his badge to the Alpha guarding the entrance of the hidden facility and quickly went towards his lab. The Omega shrugged off his coat, suit jacket, and scarf, quickly slipping on his white lab coat. Will slipped on his glasses and looked at the paperwork concerning the new creature coming through his lab today. 

Words were not enough ammunition to explain the Omega’s excitement of finally having another asset inside his lab. These past few months were boring due to Will’s requirement of teaching a class belonging to an Omega named Alana Bloom. Since there were no new creatures being discovered; Will couldn’t simply sit in his lab and do nothing. 

Jack offered Will the option of helping Alana with showing her students his findings and approved experimentations that were legally endorsed to be viewed by the public eye. Of course, Will rejected the offer because although Will was incredibly attractive that didn’t necessarily prove that the Omega was talkative. 

Will was a very shy and awkward Omega who didn’t enjoy the idea of talking to other people or interacting with those who held no importance to him. Which is why, Will went into this field. Being a scientist guaranteed the option of being solitary and free from conversing with others. But Jack wanted the Omega to break free from his bubble and become an outgoing man. 

So, when Jack offered the option of helping Alana, he was actually commanding Will to go above the facility and teach her class. Of course, being an Omega, Will had no other choice but to obey the Alpha and awkwardly present his findings to a bunch of Alphas, Omegas, and Betas. But now, Will could happily abandon Alana’s class and focus his entire attention to the new asset. 

Will was sitting at his desk; trying to make sense of the information provided by the men who captured this creature and tried to classify the creature within the animal or human kingdom. The Omega was too busy in his thoughts to hear the light steps belonging to Beverly Katz approaching him. 

“Excited for today?” 

Will flinched at the familiar voice and prevented his glasses from falling onto his lap. “I’m sorry.” 

Beverly sat next to the Omega and smiled. “You’re getting a new toy today, right?” 

Will frowned. “They’re not toys. These are highly advanced creatures with unknown advantages that are clearly unfamiliar to us.” 

“God, no wonder you’re single.” 

The Omega looked at the Beta and bit the inside of his cheek. “If you’re trying to insult me then you should just leave.” 

Will was about to leave his desk when Beverly grabbed his arm and forced him to stay seated. “Will, I’m saying it with love. If you talk like that to other people, you won’t ever get a mate.” 

“And who says I want a mate.” 

The Beta titled her head to the side and chuckled. “Never mind. Just… forget it. Know that I’m here for you, no matter what.” 

Will adjusted his glasses and gave a meager smile. “Thank you.” 

There was a loud commotion outside the Omega’s lab and Beverly stood up, heading back to her botany section. “Looks like you’ve got company. Good luck, Will.” 

Once Beverly left Will’s lab, Jack came in with a group of men dragging an enormous tank behind them. 

Jack smiled and gestured towards the tank. “Special delivery, Will.” 

Will jumped out of his seat and excitedly studied the large tank before him, keenly observing the dark colored water engulfing the tank and catching swift movements of the animal inside. The Omega didn’t have enough time to continue his observations for Jack pulled Will to the side. The Alpha gave orders to remove the creature from the tank and chain the monster onto the platform located in the middle of the lab. 

“Wait, wait.” The Omega pleaded while Jack harshly pushed Will out of the lab, almost making the Omega trip in the hallway. 

“We need to talk.” The Alpha sternly said. 

The Omega glanced back into his lab and witnessed the men taking out the asset. “There’s no need to chain up the asset.” 

“Will, this thing is violent and rabid. Necessary measures must be taken. But who cares about your new pet, we need to discuss about the regulations concerning this new species.” 

Will wanted to push Jack aside and stop these men from abusing the creature but Jack was much bigger than the Omega. Will could hear the men shouting orders, something about draining the water from the tank and securely wrapping the chains around the creatures’ throat, arms, and legs. Then there was a loud piercing sound coming from the Omega’s lab, Will’s eyes widened when he heard the crack of a whip being used on the asset. 

Jack closed the door to Will’s lab and faced the Omega. “Will. We need to talk.” 

“About what?! Your men are hurting my asset.” 

“Your asset? Attached already?” 

Will snarled. “Why do you do this?” 

“Do what?” 

“Always make a display of your control. You always remind me that you’re in charge and you have control over me.” 

Jack rolled his eyes. “Will, in this life you were destined to be an Omega and I was destined to be an Alpha. As fucked up as it may seem, Omegas are meant to take orders from anyone above their rank. Which means, I can make you do whatever I want.” 

The Omega took a few steps back and lowered his head, showing his submission and respect to the Alpha. 

“That’s better.” Jack crooned. “Now, this asset is under contract.” 

Will looked up at the Alpha and growled. “Under contract? No. This is my creature! Not yours or the entire division here. You promised me that this asset was going to belong to me.” 

“Will, the head of this facility won’t let an Omega take charge of a new species. Especially you. I’ve tried to convince the board to let you take charge but they won’t.” 

The Omega balled his hands into fists. “Jack, you know that I will be forever grateful to you because you helped me get this position. But for the past three years that I’ve been working here, I have seen and researched so many creatures that roam this earth and they have all been under contract. Those things that you bring to me have been cursed with a fixed timeline.” 

Will dared to come face to face with Jack, snarling at the Alpha. “They live under the rules of those fucking idiots upstairs who don’t appreciate the preservation of endangered species who deserve a chance to multiply in their numbers and have a relocation of their habitats where humans won’t hunt them down or kill them.” 

The Omega walked towards the lab, pointing at the door. “In this lab, I have seen twelve extraordinary species die because the board upstairs dictates that once we study the organism in question, it is only reasonable to kill it before anyone else gets a hold of them and take credit for discovering a new species. They care about pride and reputation. I care about the safety of these creatures.” 

Will huffed in defeat and faced the Alpha. “Please, Jack. Please. Let me keep this one. Please. The public won’t know of its existence. Just… please.” 

Jack walked past the Omega, simply patting Will’s shoulder and denying the Omega’s request. “You have ten months to study this creature and once your time is up, that thing will be sent to another lab to be executed. Learn whatever you can about it. I’ll be in touch.” 

Will slumped at the rejection but quickly ran inside his lab, coming face to face with a group of men huddled around the creature and beating the asset to death. All the Alphas surrounding the creature were crudely torturing the asset and laughing as the creature screeched in pain. 

“Stop it!” The Omega shouted but all the Alphas ignored him. 

The creature was on its knees; finding itself surrounded by its own blood and enduring the torment from the men before it. The asset rose to his full height; towering over the group of Alphas and lunging forward. The creature managed to snatch an Alpha from the group and sink its carnivorous teeth into the warm flesh belonging to the man wriggling in between the creatures’ claws, ripping open the man’s throat. 

The creature dug its claws into the Alpha’s body and split open his stomach; spilling the man’s intestines and devouring the contents before it. All the Alphas yelled in anger, every man grabbed a weapon from the ground and attacked the creature. But before they could actually harm the asset, Will placed himself before the creature and pushed everyone back. 

“Don’t touch him! Leave!” The Omega ordered, trying to dodge the sour pheromones infiltrating through his entire lab due to the rage of every Alpha. 

“Who the fuck are you to stop us?!” One of the Alphas shouted. 

“I’m the scientist in charge of this creature. Now leave! Its your fault for being idiotic and taunting the poor creature.” 

One of the tall Alphas stepped forward, grabbing Will’s shirt and yanking the Omega forward. “Watch your mouth, pretty boy. If you can’t see, there’s a shit ton of Alphas here and only one Omega. We can stuff three cocks inside your ass and two inside your mouth. And once you can’t take it anymore, you’ll be begging us for forgiveness like the little bitch you are. Because if I recall correctly, Omegas are supposed to be submissive and compliant.” 

The Alpha grabbed Will’s face and smiled perversely. “Looks like you need to learn your place.” 

The Omega snarled, spitting into the Alpha’s face and kneeing him in the abdomens. 

The Alpha groaned in pain but swiftly regained his posture and delivered a stinging slap to Will’s face, managing to leave a fresh cut on the Omega’s lower lip. “You bitch! I’ll show you what a real man is.” 

The Alpha forced Will to the ground when someone shouted. “Get the fuck off him!” 

Everyone turned around to see Beverly accompanied by the police who saw the entire display before them. “Let’s go boys, clearly you think it’s okay to take advantage of an Omega who deserves more respect than this.” 

All the cops began to grab every Alpha while Beverly personally yanked back the Alpha on top of Will and delivered a punch across the man’s face. “Touch him like that again and I’ll cut off your dick and stuff it down your throat.” 

Before the Alpha could hit the Beta, a police officer grabbed him and took him away. Beverly faced the Omega and helped Will to his feet; never taking her eyes off the creature who was silently eating a dead man’s corpse. 

“Are you okay?” The Beta asked. 

The Omega shook his head, wiping away the blood seeping from his torn lip. “I’m okay. Thank you.” 

Beverly gave a sad smile and hugged Will. “I’m here for you.” 

The Beta looked back at the creature who was chained and made a concerned face. “Do you want me to stay with you?” 

Will shook his head. “No, I’m okay. Thank you.” 

“Be careful.” 

Immediately, Beverly left the lab and closed the door behind her. The Omega took a deep breath and rested his hands on his thighs, trying to shake off the attack and drown himself in the silence surrounding him. Once Will came back to his senses, his ears picked up a faint sound. The repetitive movement of teeth clashing together and ripping apart raw meat was becoming louder and louder to the Omega’s ears. 

Will stood up from his bent form and looked at the creature which in return, the creature was intently staring at the Omega. Will took the time to study the creatures’ form and he was surprised to see how ruggedly handsome the creature was. The Omega gently approached the creature, keeping in mind that the creature was viciously sinking its claws into the bleeding flesh and using his razor-sharp teeth to rip the muscle apart. 

The display of relentless atrociousness would have frightened others and caused the emotion of disgust to arise in one’s features. But Will was different, since he was a young boy, he was always attracted to the night creatures; the animals who were cursed with unnatural forms, the predators who were doomed to display sadistic personalities that scared others away, the carnivores who were forced to endure hate due to being different. 

Those sad and unloved creatures needed to be looked after and the Omega took the responsibility to displaying an undying affection to these lost creatures. Even detested beasts deserved every amount of tenderness from those who loved the night creatures in their natural representations in the wild. Will had enough room in his heart to adopt these monsters and provide a home to every dejected creation that allowed Will to take care of them. 

The Omega kept getting closer and closer until the creature made a series of rabid growls, baring its teeth and feeling threatened by the human being enclosing its space. 

The creature threw away the severed body part and tried to attack Will but the chains wrapped around the creatures’ throat, wrists, and legs didn’t allow him to fully ambush the Omega. The creature growled dementedly as he tried to penetrate Will’s body with its claws or brutally trying to puncture the Omega’s stomach with his sharply curved horns located at the top of his head. 

Will backed away from the attempted attack but stood his ground; raising his hands in the air, showing the creature that he meant no harm. “Its okay. I won’t hurt you.” 

The creature studied the Omega’s movements, skeptically wondering if this human would eventually try and hurt him. Will carefully went towards the bundle of weapons that were used to hurt the creature. The Omega took calculated steps, never leaving the creatures’ gaze until he came upon the pile of weapons. There was an abundance of batons, tasers, firearms, whips, and knives. 

Will shook his head at witnessing the brutality of human beings and bent down to retrieve these weapons. The movement caused the creature let out an abhorred sound; it tried to move forward and attack the Omega but the chains were once again, holding it back. Will flinched for a second but grabbed the weapons and took them towards a large waste bin. 

The Omega lifted the lid of the bin and dumped all the weapons inside, smiling at never seeing those weapons again inside his lab. Will looked back at the creature and the creature seemed confused, it stood tall in his height and observed the smaller man approaching him again. 

“Hello. My name is Will Graham. I’m a scientist. I work in this lab.” The Omega smiled awkwardly. 

“I know you can’t understand me but I find talking to new creatures helps build a relationship. I just need you to know that I’m not going to hurt you. In fact, I want to protect you from the group of assholes who just left.” 

Will tentatively came closer to the creature again, taking his steps really slowly and keeping eye contact with the creature. “I’ve never seen a species of your kind before. I don’t know what you are. You have resemblances of a Wendigo yet you resemble a complex form of an amphibian species. You contain many qualities that are fascinating.” 

The creature remained silent, eyeing the Omega when a scent hit its nose. The creature curiously leaned forward and smelt the scent again. The aroma was coming from the man before him and the creature found the scent pleasing. The creature wanted to obtain more of the fragrance but the smaller man was still at a far distance. 

Will’s eyes gleamed in happiness as he viewed the different qualities belonging to the asset. 

“Can I come closer to you? To view your body.” The Omega asked; knowing that the creature couldn’t comprehend his request but it gave Will some sort of comfort to at least know that he asked the creature for permission. 

Will was two feet away from the creature and it was giving the Omega goosebumps seeing that the creature wasn’t attacking him nor trying to kill him. But Will wasn’t going to back out now, he bravely stood before the creature and sheepishly held out his hand to touch the creatures’ skin. The creature looked down at the delicious flesh before him, it could smell the blood running through the man’s veins and it could detect the ripeness of the Omega’s living flesh. 

But the creature sensed no violence inside the Omega’s form nor did the creature identify the smaller human to be a threat to his existence. Instead, the creature found this man to be interesting. Will was about to touch the creatures’ skin when the creature growled violently, causing the Omega to flinch back. 

Will looked up at the creature and wondered if he should leave but the creature proudly puffed out his chest and offered his clawed hand to the Omega. Will’s mouth fell open in disbelief; not believing that the creature would let him touch him. The creature nudged its head forward, granting the Omega permission to touch him. 

Will didn’t hesitate for a second, his warm hands landed on top of the creatures’ claws and the Omega gasped. The texture of the creatures’ skin was smooth yet scaled; the color of the creatures’ skin was an opaque shade of black but when Will turned the creatures’ hand over, he could see sparks of emerald green shining underneath the light. 

The Omega could see the shining overlap of oval shaped scales covering the creatures’ hand. Will boldly took both of the creatures’ hands and looked them over, seeing that the scales stopped once they reached the creatures’ claws. The creatures’ claws were long sharp daggers that curved at the tip and were made of pure bone. 

Even under the artificial light, the Omega could see that the creatures’s claws were colored in a dark raven shade. 

Will laughed excitedly when he noticed tiny webbed flaps in between the creatures’ fingers. “My god, you can live on land and inside the water.” 

The Omega proceeded to run his fingers along the creatures’ chest and torso, feeling the strong muscle beneath the immensely hard scales and admiring the change of colors when the light hit the creatures’ scales. Will went lower, smoothing his hands over the creatures’ abdomens and looking at the various designs that housed every scale. 

Then Will’s hands approached a massive plaque that covered the creatures’ genitalia. 

Will was on his knees, wondering where the scales broke in order for the creature to unfurl its genitalia when the Omega looked up. Will swore that the creature was smirking and the Omega was confused as to why the creature would make such a face when he realized the position he was in. The Omega blushed for a second and decided to make his way around, viewing the creatures’ back and sliding both palms against the expanse muscle and thick shoulder blades. 

The creature had long brawny legs that went on for miles, which the Omega unashamedly examined with his hands. Will then came to the creatures’ side and noticed three slits on either side of the creatures’ neck. The Omega gently touched the slits and the creature displayed a pair of gills beneath the slits. 

Will gasped in excitement and lovingly watched the fragile gills moving from side to side. The Omega couldn’t believe the mixture of qualities embedded into the creatures’ body and bit his lower lip to contain his thrilling elation. Then the asset gently lowered his head and allowed the Omega to feel his horns. 

Will firmly gripped the creatures’ horns and cordially tugged on them. Already, the Omega knew that the creatures’ horns were made of bone as well. 

The Omega released the creatures’ horns and took a moment to study the asset’s face. The intimacy of looking into another person’s —or in this case, another creatures’— eyes was a heart throbbing sensation that left Will speechless. Will never cared for making eye contact with others because eyes were too distracting and it led to an imbalance of deciphering the facts. 

But at this moment, staring into the creatures’ glassy black eyes, Will was for the first time safe in confiding his true emotions to an animal. The realization made Will feel all warm and fuzzy inside, a foreign emotion that caused Will to behave in a state of uncertainty. Will gave a small smile which the creature returned with soft rumbles that could be considered a purr. 

The asset came closer to Will, gently studying the Omega’s skin and using the tip of his nose to lift the Omega’s curls. The creature made a pleased sound as he continued to rub his nose all over Will’s head. Will remained still, not interrupting the asset’s curiosity towards him. But Will did take the opportunity to study the creatures’ face. 

It was a surprise to Will when he noticed that the asset had the same facial structure as humans did. Of course, there was the exception of the creature possessing delicately iridescent scales that flickered in shades of green whenever the light hit them. Then the Omega noticed the glimmer of honey colored splashes that vanished every couple of seconds due to the nictitating membrane sliding over the creatures’ eyes. 

Then there were the creatures’ prominent cheekbones along with the set of moistened wet lips. Such similarities were enough proof for Will to believe that this creature could be a highly evolved human with adapted physical traits belonging to living animals. Or a creature who adjusted itself to resembling the human form while maintaining its animalistic features in order to survive. 

The Omega was too distracted with all the theories popping into his head that he failed to see the creature yanking Will forward and pressing the Omega close to his body. Will squeaked at the sudden movement and out of instinct, pressed the palm of his hands against the creatures’ chest. The Omega looked up at the asset and very slowly, the creature pressed his lips against Will’s forehead. 

The creature deeply inhaled the sweet aroma belonging to the Omega’s skin and trailed his lips down Will’s eyes, nose, and cheek. Till finally the creature proceeded to sniff the Omega’s throat, tenderly hovering above the Omega’s scent gland and fondly licking Will’s palpitating flesh. The asset chirped in pleasure when the shiver running down Will’s body ceased to die down. 

But the creature was most pleased to have located the strongest area in which the Omega’s scent became abundant in. The creature benevolently buried his nose in Will’s scent gland and in an instant, the asset could smell water lilies being sprayed with rose water while being surrounded by an ocean of raspberry fields. 

The naturalness of such a fragrance was never detected by the creature before which is why, the asset breathed in the scent with such gusto. The creature wanted to create a method where he could bottle up the Omega’s scent and keep it close to him, desperate to protect that scent from fading away. 

Normally, Will would never let an Alpha scent him but to his surprise, he didn’t mind the invasion of personal space or the trail of wet water running down his skin as the creature continued smelling him. Once the creature felt satisfied with imprinting Will’s scent into his skin, the creature sensually dragged his tongue over Will’s scent gland and softly pressed his sharp teeth into the Omega’s flesh which seemed to grow hotter by the second. 

The creature released the Omega and stood back, eyeing Will to see if the Omega accepted his kiss. Will could have sworn that the creature smirked at him but his thoughts were interrupted when the creature spoke. 

“H-Hann-Hannibal.” 

The Omega was shocked at the capability of the creature producing speech yet he was so confused as to what the creature said to him. “What?” 

The creature pointed at himself and made a grunting sound. “Hannibal.” 

Then the creature pointed at Will’s chest. “Will.” 

The Omega couldn’t help the enormous smile on his face, realizing that the creature before him was super intelligent and it could comprehend the language of humans. “Yeah. I’m Will and you’re Hannibal.” 

Hannibal bared his teeth and came forward, delivering a benevolent lick to Will’s face and making a series of clicking sounds. 

The Omega took a step back, lightly blushing and giving a flustered smile. “Clearly, you’re an Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a friendly reminder, this is my fic and if you do not like the way I portray the characters, then please don’t waste your time reading and then leaving a mean comment. If what I write is not to your liking, please find another author who will satisfy your cravings. 
> 
> Toodles :)


End file.
